


Scars and Wounds

by Blackcat_night



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat_night/pseuds/Blackcat_night





	Scars and Wounds

库丘林不是第一次把自己搞成这个鬼样子。

只要凯尔特的光之子抓起那杆血红色的长枪，藤丸立香很难在回到迦勒底时还能保有一身不带血迹的战斗服。一半时间，这种腥甜的气息来源于各种敌人的死亡；另一半时间，是在拽着库丘林去医务室处理大大小小的伤口时，不断从简单包扎的边缘涌出的温热液体所沾染上的。

藤丸立香不喜欢铁锈的味道。

尤其是在嘴里不停嘟囔着“这点小伤完全没必要去医务室”的库丘林趁着玛修前来确认战利品的短短几秒里脚底抹油一般迅速溜走的这一刻。

大概没有什么能够让抱着医疗箱站在门口的藤丸立香脸色变得好看一点，即使是赤裸着上身，露出诱人犯罪的腹肌的库丘林也不能。

“干嘛急着冲澡，伤口进水会好得更慢的。”娴熟地掏出纱布的御主不容一脸不满的男人拒绝，“要是不让上药，我就让Alter把你拖去医务室。”

库丘林的发梢还滴着水珠，坐在凳子上假模假样叹着气，仿佛立香的话狠狠伤了他的心。原本遮住背部的浴巾被丢在地上卷成了一团，和染着血的紧身衣堆在一起。光之子从来不吝啬将任何一块线条优美的肌肉展现给唯一的观众，即使立香老是在上面留下一周也消不下去的青紫齿痕。

立香仔细地清洁着精瘦的背部上被不知道哪种敌人撕裂开的伤口，伤口不宽，但有些深。立香将动作尽可能地放得轻柔，即使库丘林早就对更糟糕的情况习以为常，疼痛也是不会因为习惯而消失的。

伤疤也一样。

纤细的指尖抚摸过用来固定的绷带的边缘，处理伤口的沉默时间里，库丘林起初还能安静地呆在凳子上，很快就由于过久的安静而扭头想看看身后的女孩的眼睛。

藤丸立香有一双漂亮的暖橙色的眼睛。库丘林很喜欢看到它盛满了各种各样情绪的时候，鲜明得像是在水里来回荡漾的阳光。偶尔像是被映在眸子里的红色染上了色，多余的则从眼角沁出来，引诱着他去舔一口，再满足地舔一舔自己尖锐的犬齿。

“下次再搞成这样我就把你丢给护士长。”闷闷的声音从背后传来，语气显而易见地带着赌气的味道，内容却是实打实的恐吓。

“别啊Master！”蓝发的枪兵配合地发出一声惨叫，诚恳的眼神简直可以骗过迦勒底的任何一位工作人员。“绝对没有下次！”

立香不相信这种承诺，库丘林根本哪一次都没有遵守过。

库丘林总是在说谎。

立香还记得第一次忐忑地问起库丘林喜欢什么时，枪兵很是苦恼地回应道，大概是喜欢强人所难的那种吧，就是总没什么好结果。

立香一点也不强人所难，相反，她是青涩而过于善解人意的那种女性。即使被迫地承担起了沉重的责任，立香也丝毫没有变得麻木和冷酷，她对待哪位都是一样的真诚善良而不求回报，哪怕是各种意义上都难以交流的几位，比如戴着头盔的兰斯洛特或是穿着盔甲的吉尔伽美什。

库丘林却总是在立香的耳边亲吻着，啮咬着，一次又一次地贪婪索求着立香的回应。无论是清晨阳光里的亲吻声还是搅弄出的甜腻呻吟，不论立香是怎样地红着脸或是紧紧闭着眼睛，库丘林总能说服立香陷入自身荷尔蒙的深渊。

正如同现在以“背上有伤”为由哄骗立香艰难地坐在怀里的男人一样狡猾。原本就过分的尺寸因为体位而进的愈发深入，每一下都让立香怀疑自己已经要被弄坏掉了。将整个上身支撑起来的腰肢软弱地受着一双手的摆弄，和库丘林的身材相比起来过分纤细的小腿跪在身体的两侧，无力地随着情欲的翻腾而抽紧。

立香失神的眼睛里映出库丘林被点燃的眸子，和那白嫩皮肤下汩汩流淌的液体的颜色一模一样。

立香不喜欢那种腥甜的味道，库丘林想着。带着茧的手指摩挲着女孩细嫩的腰部肌肤，但他并不敢再往上触碰一些。自从立香被推进医疗室的那一天，库丘林用了很久才哄骗女孩逐渐愿意再次诚实地裸露一部分令他着迷的曲线。

都说伤疤是英雄的勋章呢！

醒来还和当天一同出战的英灵们开着玩笑的女孩后来偷偷盯着镜子里的那道无法消失，又过于突兀的贯穿伤看了很久很久。

库丘林觉得他有充分的理由讨厌那间泛着白光的医务室，也有充分的理由拒绝灵体化以消除大大小小战斗所留下的伤口。

阿尔斯特的大英雄宁愿立香不是那个必须成为英雄的人。


End file.
